


[Podfic] Nikandros & Laurent - Tumblr Ficlet #3

by greedy_dancer



Series: Captive Prince podfics, written by Fahye [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Fahye's story. 
</p>
<p><i>Summary:</i> For the prompt: <i>nikandros and laurent learning to get along</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Nikandros & Laurent - Tumblr Ficlet #3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captive Prince tumblr ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165859) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 04:58 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/24aJcd6) | **Size:** 4.5MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fahye for having Blanket Permission to Podfic, and to Paraka for hosting. 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
